


New Roommate

by catlyson



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 08:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14053035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catlyson/pseuds/catlyson
Summary: As Solo finally moves out of their apartment, Hux is left feeling *gasp* lonely? in his new living situation.But not to fear! Rey is one step ahead of Hux and solves the problem with a certain ginger.





	New Roommate

**Author's Note:**

> I am on a roll you guys! 
> 
> I saw these amazingly cute artworks
> 
> https://darthshizuka.deviantart.com/art/Hux-and-Millicent-599534600 by darthshizuka 
> 
> https://starwarsgeekgirl.com/2017/06/08/star-wars-geek-girl-show-notes-for-ep-73/ (I, unfortunately, couldn't find the artist, please tell me if you know!!
> 
>  
> 
> As a fellow cat lover, my imagination ran it's course and, well, here is the result. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Hux sat up in his bed, groggily reaching towards the alarm clock which had been chirping merrily every five minutes for the past hour. He had finally achieved one of his lifetime goals the day before; having a ~~room~~ _apartment_ all to himself after spending probably his entire childhood sharing a room with his brother and much of his early adult life with the nightmare of a roommate that was Kylo Fucking Ren.

 

Although, the latter had dropped that moniker (as well as the temper tantrums _thank god_ ) a while back once realizing that he, in fact, was not going to be the next “dark prince” of rock music.

 

But then why did he feel so hollow?

 

The silence that he had once craved _oh so much_ was now, well… not all that it was cracked up to be, as that obnoxious guitarist friend of Ben’s would put it. What was his name, Peter? Patrick? Potter-  _No, obviously not._ _Poe,_ yes Poe.

 

Rubbing his eyes, Hux swung his legs over the bed and onto the navy rug that covered the floor of his room and stood up, wincing when he heard his bones creaking as he stretched. Picking up his glasses, he walked over to the gray curtains and pulled them open, letting the morning light come streaming in through the windows. He looked out and down into the street where only a few pedestrians strolled on the pavement, along with the occasional brightly dressed jogger.

 

A lazy Sunday indeed.

 

He turned back towards his own room, now brightly lit and sighed. It was rather dull, thanks to his preferred colour choices of navy, gray and black, aside from the metallic glint of the frames that held both his academic and business achievements. Phasma had snorted when she saw his room and called him a snob, but that did nothing to deter his pride.

 

The only thing disrupting his colour scheme was a picture taken of everyone at the New Years Eve party two years ago, lovingly preserved in a sunny yellow frame, courtesy of Rey. Phasma stood in the back, dressed in her finest silver dress as if she were a captain overseeing all of them, glaring at Finn and Poe as they were draped against each other. Finn was leaning into Rey slightly, who was, in turn, leaning into Solo, who had his arm around her waist, and finally, he was standing on the other side of Solo in his formal attire.

 

It had been one of the rare occasions where he had actually smiled in a picture although they were all a bit tipsy. _Some a bit more than others_ he thought as he glanced back at Finn and Poe. It had also been the night that Solo had finally grown a pair and kissed Rey (although he believed it was probably Rey who grew tired of waiting).

 

Although why _he_ had to commemorate the occasion in _his_ room was beyond him.

 

Speaking of Solo, now was around the time that they (and occasionally Phasma and Rey) would go down to the diner for breakfast as neither would be in the mood to actually cook something; a ritual from their university days to celebrate their first paycheck and the fact that they no longer had to survive off of cup ramen alone. Or perhaps it was even from a time before that in high school when neither of their parents were home and they were both starving but too scared to cook in his mother’s kitchen after the whole thanksgiving fire fiasco.

 

_Has he always been so inadequate at everything?_

 

Of course, today would be a break from that tradition as, well, he was alone…

 

And the fact that he would not want to disturb both Solo and Rey by calling them.

 

Isn’t it such a nice Sunday morning?

 

He begrudgingly made his way down the short hallway to the kitchen where he could make himself pancakes. Or, Hux grimaced at the sight of ~~their~~  his empty fridge, perhaps a bowl of cereal would suffice as it seems Solo had moved out before buying this week's groceries.

 

 _Even though_ it was _his_ turn.

 

Hux ran his hands through his hair, no doubt messing his bed hair even more. Perhaps he should put an ad up for a roommate.

What would he write? “Looking for a new roommate for a perfectionist/great cook, $700 a month”

 

A knock at the door woke him from his stupor. He stared at it warily before going up to open it, the person behind it probably being Phasma who was going to poke fun at the way he was dressed to, well, everything. It seemed that people’s sufferings brought her the most joy in this life, much to the dismay of her co-workers.

 

The knock came again, albeit more strongly.

“Coming, coming” he shouted before opening the door to reveal Rey?

She was already dressed in her usual jeans, scuffed boots, and a rather tattered beige sweater. Rey regarded him with an equally surprised expression as she cradled a cardboard box to her chest. Hux then realized that he was still in his pajamas (that had his name embroidered on the chest pocket with a flourish) and flushed, glad that he had opted to wear his nice pair to bed the night before. Rey shuffled awkwardly, shifting her weight from one foot to another.

 

“Um, please come in” he gestured. Rey gratefully sank down onto the leather couch, the box now placed firmly on her lap.

“Do you want anything to drink?”

“No, but thank you.” “I wanted to ask you about-”

 

“Mew Mew”

 

They both stared at the box.

 

Rey grasped the box even tighter at the top. It was then Hux finally realized that the cardboard box was one of those disposable pet carriers they gave out at the vet.

 

“You know I volunteer at the animal shelter on the weekends that I’m free, and a few weeks ago this cat came in who really reminded me of you-” Rey rushed her words.

 

He raised his brows.

 

“Not in a _bad way_ of course!” “And then at the dinner, you know for Ben’s birthday last Friday you told me about how you’ve never really lived by yourself-”

 

Gods, did he really confide her _that_! He hadn’t realized how inadequate he was at keeping his liquor, or his mouth shut for that matter. Or perhaps it had solely been due to the fact that spending more than two hours with Solo and his entire crew were so trying to be with one had to be at least slightly drunk to tolerate them.  

 

“-and then I remembered him telling me about this great cat that you and your brother took care back in Illinois, in Coruscant that you were fond of and well everything just clicked together I guess…”

 

Hux stood there mouth agape. Solo remembers _that_ and not the fact that he had to buy the _fucking groceries?_

 

Rey placed the box on the floor and pulled out a ginger cat with bright yellow eyes and a black ribbon tied prettily around its neck.

 

“Of course you don’t _have_ to adopt her, I know Rose and Paige were looking for a cat as well, and of course I’m against giving _any_ kind of animal as ‘gifts’ but…”

 

Hux scooped the cat out of her arms and into his chest and smiled lovingly. And, if Rey hadn’t met Ben beforehand she would have sworn that was the moment she knew love at first sight existed.

 

Rey couldn’t help but smile. “She already has a name, Millicent, Millie for short if that’s alright with you-”

 

“It’s perfect.”.

 

Rey’s smile widened. “Great! I brought the paperwork as well-”  

 

_And the rest was history._

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments?


End file.
